Death Are Lives/Original Soundtrack
General Themes Opening Themes Season 1 # Invoke from Gundam SEED (Ep2 - Ep10) # NEXT LEVEL from Kamen Rider Kabuto (Ep11 - Ep21) Ending Themes Season 1 # Paradise Lost from Ga-Rei Zero (Ep1) # Departure from Guilty Crown (Ep2) # Genesis of Next from Cyborg 009 (Third Series Anime) (Ep3) # Anna ni Issho Datta no ni from Gundam SEED (Ep4) # Fly to the Moon from Evangelion (Ep5 - Ep9) # Promise from Kohmi Hirose (Ep10) # Level 4 from T.M.Revolution (Ep16 - Ep22) Character Themes Humans # Ounuma Shouichi/Kamen Rider Kabuto/Subject 009/One: Monday from Nalepa (S1), Theme of Tommy from Noisia (S2 onward). # Takamiya Ryoichi/Subject 000/Zero: Raise Up from Initial-D, Ready to Go from Guilty Crown (battle sequence), Zero from Code Geass (Zero the Black Knight theme), Empty from Combichrist/DmC (boss battle theme). # Kohinata Asagi: Bios-D feat.Mika Kobayashi from Guilty Crown (singing sequence), The Origin from Zone of the Enders, Relese Your Soul from Guilty Crown, Kings from K-Project (S3). # Miyabi/Shinomiya Akashi: Erza's Theme from Fairy Tail. # Tonomachi Hiroto (DALR): DESTINY'S PLAY (RE-UNION) from Kamen Rider Kiva (S3, as Ultimate Life-Form) # Mikazuki Kazusa: SYNCHROGAZER from Symphogear (singing sequence), Die from RWBY (singing sequence) # Hayashida Sena: # Misuzu: # Onizuka Gendo: Lastation's Theme from Hyperdimension Neptunia # Iwasaki Shouji: # Darryl Shen: # Kusakabe Ryouko (DALR): Non-Human/'Spirits/Demons/Beasts' Episode Themes 'Opening Sequences' 'OP1 - Invoke (TV Size)/Original Version (Ep1 - Ep6)' (First instrumental section) 'A KABUTO ZECTER flying through the ruined area at any direction. Just then, the young man draw attention to take a ZECTER. And then, he raises his hand to push the button, then it crystallize his ZECTER to long sword. '(Second instrumental section) '''The title logo for *Death Are Lives: Utopia* appears in front of the city then it goes to reverse and it slice through the title logo as a larger. Then, it will make a shatter and break for it. '''Sure chikai isokgu tabi ni butsuke ai chigire au The camera spinning around around Shouichi while he walking. While he walking, Ryoichi (onscreen) standing beside the wall. Shouichi then while onscreen, he will holding the ZECTER. Tagai no hane no itami kanji te iru Asagi then running toward Shouichi and he will dissappear and flowing away. She could not reach at him and she could sit down after she run. Samishisa ni yogore ta ude de daita Just then, the Worms, the Ghouls and Inves are standing around while they wearing an "images", the screen flip through and disguise as civillian. Darryl Shen appear in front of the GHQ Armies while marching. The unknown man equip Samurai-blade then appear in front of the armored warrior slashing at. Sore igai no nani ka wo shiranai kara The daughter sticking with then him appear in front of the armored warrior shooting at. And a man with the glasses appear in front of the armored warrior fighting at (just before he punching). Tsunagaru shunkan mezame ru eien machi kogareru An unknown lady wearing scientist shows a dinosaur-like figure. A mischieve girl with the lolita cloth pointing the musket while she's grining before being shot down. Then, an unknown lady become a white armored with black and red flag when she seems. Onizuka pointing the gun at him, a red-haired guy releasing the flame power before fight. Shouichi's friends are in the classroom while they seeing at them, the Spirits seeing the sky, a white-haired girl commands any AST to launch and a girl with green blazer to seeking the sky. The armored warrior pushing the horn-lever and just then, the armor steady to cast off. Haya sugiru toki no matataki ni sara sare te The armor starts to cast off when he pulled the horn-lever and the visor raise up to the head. Hitori de wa todo ka nai There's something blowing through the floor, then he press the Clock-Up button to time stop, and he ran away from detonating it. Negai nante kie sou na kotoba ja The proned girl seeing the drawing fairy when it was kid, the sitting boy seeing the drawing fairy. And that what happen, the green blood pouring throgh the paper, then she sees the green blood, the drawing fairy will disappear and the boy loud. Karami au netsu no tsutae tai shin jitsu wo The armored warrior fighting against Worms, Ghouls and Inves while performing Clock-Up abillity, the Mutated Monsters lying to through the wall, he slided side by side and he jumps. Dare kara mamore ba ii? Asagi sees Shouchi while she's trapped in the mirror. Soon Shouichi saw a hand and look up to see "Tohka" who reached her hand for him to grasp while his friends were waiting for him. Kimi ga itsuka hoshi gatta omoi ga Shouichi tried to touching the mirror and while screen goes shifting to Shouichi's terrible memories, then he straight to take a KABUTO ZECTER and his eyes goes become red. Soko ni aru nara... Just then, Shouichi's image face flipping himself to armored warriors, Worms, Ghouls, Inves and anyone else , the screen goes pull back and the wings closes. It revealed a title logo for *Death Are Lives: Utopia* appears in front of the wings when the themes ended. 'Ending Sequences' Category:Date A Live Fanfiction Category:Death Are Lives